


The Secret Life of Kubdel

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, alix has a secret, day 5: reveal, ml crackmas 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Kim and Max discover that they have more in common with Alix than they originally thought.





	The Secret Life of Kubdel

Day 5: Reveal

Alix Kubdel had her secrets. Secrets she vowed to take to her grave which is why she cursed herself one fateful night for getting sloppy. For so long she’d been careful, ensuring she was never being watched or followed, barring herself off from the world for a few short hours while she indulged in her darkest secret. She supposed it was her own fault for not being more cautious, but how was she supposed to anticipate this happening?

All she could do now was sink into her couch and hide her face as Kim and Max stood dumbstruck in the door of her bedroom, eyes wide and mouths agape while her face burned with shame. She supposed it was fortunate that it was these two buffoons who found out as she was usually pretty good at controlling them, and it wouldn’t take much convincing to get them to keep their mouths shut. Still, she didn’t like anyone having something embarrassing to lord over her head, and this was probably one of Alix’s most tightly kept secrets.

“You like rom-coms?” Kim gasped, a wide smirk spreading across his cheeks.

“No, I was just watching this to make fun of it,” She tried to no avail, and Kim and Max exchanged cheesy grins.

“Alix likes romantic comedies!” Max shouted, and she felt her blood boiling.

“Shut up, you jerks!” She stomped her foot, cheeks flush.

“What? Whoa, hey, no, this is great news,” Kim said, holding up defensive hands as she raised the pillow in preparation to attack. “Max and I love rom-coms. We have a movie night every Thursday, and we never invited you cause we didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.”

“Oh, and you’re just about to the best part of The Proposal too!” Max clapped, crawling onto the bed beside her, followed by Kim. Alix eyed them for a moment, tense, but as they settled in she felt her shoulders relax.

“If you two tell anyone about this, I will run your underwear up a flag pole,” She said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against her pillows.

“This is all our little secret. No one can ever find out,” Kim said, and Max nodded in agreement.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a classmates trope list forever ago on tumblr and one of the things on it was the Alix likes rom-coms, so this exists now. Hopefully you aren’t tired of these 3 yet because I still have at least one more thing planned for them for Crackmas. They just lend themselves so easily to cracks.  
> Be sure to follow mlcrackmas on tumblr as well as me purrincess-chat. Thanks for reading, and I’ll see you all tomorrow with some more crack!


End file.
